Fuel cells, in particular so-called proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs) require for operation, among other things, a compressor for the cathode air, and a system for letting off the water generated on the cathode side by electrochemical reaction. In order to prevent oversaturation by the generated water on the cathode side, which oversaturation would be disadvantageous for implementation, and in this way achieve an effective water production rate, the water must be continuously removed in the form of water vapour and water droplets. Often the air stream generated by the compressor is insufficient for optimal removal of the water generated on the cathode side.
There may be a need to provide an improved fuel cell system for generating electrical energy, mechanical energy or water.